


Changes

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-5 Year Mission, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Uhura makes an acquaintance on Vulcan





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts).



The end of the five-year mission meant change.

Change meant endings. Beginnings. Opportunities.

Nyota Uhura had chosen to take advantage of a program allowing Starfleet officers to spend two years at the Vulcan Science Academy. It was generally utilized by science and medical officers, but Uhura had successfully argued that her work on field upgrades to the Universal Translator and comms equipment qualified. The linguistic program at the Academy was also far better than Starfleet’s own.

The Enterprise had returned to Earth, welcome home ceremonies were over, goodbyes had been said. Uhura had taken some well-deserved leave before heading to Vulcan. Spock had put her in contact with his mother, who was more than pleased to welcome a human friend of her son.

Uhura had discovered change might also involve meeting people from the past.

She hadn’t met the woman before, only seen her picture on the view screen. Uhura had never forgotten how lovely and stunning the woman was in the Vulcan fashion, even wearing the stark dark brown pantsuit that was common wear. 

T’Pring’s work was in ancient Vulcan linguistics, so it was unlikely that her path would cross with Uhura’s often.

Uhura found that a minor disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, even if it didn't go shippy!


End file.
